


sk【直播三两事】下

by xizhoubudumeng9



Category: souts - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sk同人文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xizhoubudumeng9/pseuds/xizhoubudumeng9
Summary: 直播三两事。车
Kudos: 7





	sk【直播三两事】下

这大概就是相顾两无言吧  
singto的人生极少有这么尴尬的时刻，不过毕竟这群人不是在他面前，singto是个反应很快的人（打游戏厉害的人普遍反应都快），迅速走过来，首先就摁掉了摄像头。  
弹幕“我！的！妈！”“狮大佬好帅……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”“狮大佬和小krist这是cp成真了吗？！！！”“wocCP粉福利啊”  
“……咳，我也不知道该说什么，明天再解释吧”singto略显尴尬的说道。  
弹幕“没关系我们理解的！”“毕竟房间有人等”“我觉得你明天也解释不了”“啊啊啊啊啊啊我的cp在一起了～我晕了”  
singto关了直播，心情有些复杂。本来和小krist说好领证了再公开，结果现在 啧。明天又怎么解释这一切……  
“sing～”房间内已经洗好澡躺在床上的krist，等了许久没见到自己男人过来，krist想起身去找他，可自己刚刚干了那么多羞耻的事情。想了想又躺了下去。  
singto打开房门，看见床上拿被子蒙住头的小傻子，笑了笑，走过去把润滑剂和套放在床头。轻微的声音也把krist吓得一抖。以为要开始了，没想到等了半天，没见反应，露出个小眼睛想看看，结果正被等着的singto抓个正着。拉下被子，压紧就是一个深吻。  
欺身而上，继续着刚才被铃声打断的好事。缓缓拉下被子，singto的双手不再抵在krist的头两侧，顺着自己身下人的身体曲线，来到衣服末端，拉开，探入，推高。  
T恤推在肩膀的位置，singto抬起头看见眼神迷离，上身几近全裸的krist，不由得眼神一深，猛的低头擒住了左侧的红樱。krist被衣物遮挡住了眼神，只能感到自己的左胸乳头被含住了，看不见的视觉，导致了其他感官的敏感，此时的krist能清晰的感受到singto的舌苔舔弄，吮吸自己。脸更红了。  
singto继续往下吻去，肋骨，肚脐，腹部。再往上吻住了krist的唇，压在krist身上，双手得空扯开krist胡乱系紧的裤带，拉下裤子和内裤。一并帮krist脱下。  
singto的双腿进入到krist的双腿之间，把krist本来还有些害羞并拢的双腿撑开，小krist已经完全硬了，singto埋头直接将小krist卷入口中。  
krist虽然之前谈过一次恋爱，但做爱的次数和尺度显然没有这么多和大。krist感觉singto的舌头在舔弄龟头。霎时腰间一紧，猛一下摁住singto的头“唔，好舒服”这样的抚慰singto没给过任何人，krist是第一个也是唯一一个。krist射了，射在singto的嘴里，singto舔干净小krist，抬头和krist接了个黏黏腻腻的吻。  
singto探出一只手去拿床头的润滑剂，挤了一坨出来，抹在两指上“krist，你想明白了吗”只见krist脸色酡红，轻轻的但又十分坚定的点了点头。  
singto暗了暗眼神，猛的俯下身去，krist害羞而又配合的把双腿打开，singto的手指觅的那个紧闭的穴口，细细摸索那一圈的褶皱，然后才缓缓的探入了一指，不得不说穴口很紧紧的一根手指都多余，里面是潮湿柔软，伴随着krist一呼一吸间都在收缩，似有生命。  
krist很紧张，他后面是第一次，虽然他之前谈过恋爱，但本身就弯。感受到屁股里逐渐增多的手指，krist越来越紧张，越收越紧。忽然喘着粗气前面的刘海已经被些许细汗弄湿的singto含住他的耳朵，轻轻舔了一下，模糊间许是听到一句“宝贝，你那里好紧啊…”krist的耳朵也红了，整个头像个冒热气的开水罐子。  
singto脱下裤子，露出了他早已勃起的巨大，撸动了两下缓解，起身拿起一个套子，用牙撕开，床上准备躺平挨操krist不得不承认这个瞬间，singto性感的迷人。  
带上套后，又挤了一点润滑液倒在手上，抹在茎身上，再次俯身，侧头看了看，拉起krist一条腿扛在肩上。手摸了摸，确定了位置，扶住自己的阴茎对准穴口，插了进去。  
krist感受到singto的迟疑和身后那物进展的缓慢，感受到它正慢慢撑大自己的身体，在进入自己。放在身边的双手攀上了singto的背，singto看了看krist鼓励的眼神。一下子沉下身去，全进去了。“唔！好满！啊～”krist被填满的瞬间，没压住喉咙深处的呻吟。进去了一会儿，见krist没有任何不适的之后，singto才开始大刀阔斧的动作起来，声音从“啪-啪-啪”慢慢变成了“啪啪啪啪”，singto在湿漉漉的小穴中大力的顶撞，每一下的顶弄都让处在承欢的krist爽到欲仙欲死。“哈～啊～你轻点～”krist最终是受不住这个力道，不想承认自己这么弱，但自己的身体深处传来的快感接连不断，让自己忍不住求饶。“轻不了，你好紧。”singto越顶越用力，近乎恨不得将两个囊袋也操进去。  
singto忽然全部抽出，又狠狠的顶进去。脑子里突然闪电般意识到一件事，让狮大佬不禁眯起了眼睛，顶撞的力道仍然不弱，krist已经被操的有些飘飘然了。  
忽然听到singto在上方传来一句:“刚刚是你故意打开的摄像头？”krist被操得迷迷糊糊的心，听到这句话，猛然惊醒，下身下意识的一缩。下身突然被箍紧，一切都有了源头。krist以为会引来斥责，毕竟singto曾是自己的学长，恋爱一年接触又少，他对singto的印象还停留在他当教头的时候。却不曾想换来singto更猛烈的冲刺，让krist不禁浪叫出声“sing！sing！啊～慢～嗯～慢点～”冲刺中，无意龟头戳中krist体内的一点，快感袭来，压上心头，抓紧了床单。singto新下了然，开始放慢速度加重力道的一下一下用龟头研磨那个点。“sing！不要…啊…撞…不要撞…哪里了好爽…嗯～受不了”小krist射出了今夜的第二发，但很快又站了起来。krist不甘心自己已经射了两次而singto一次还没出来过，开始控制自己的后穴收缩，在singto顶进来的那一瞬间绞紧，singto闷哼一声，没收住精关，射了。射了的小singto依然埋在krist的身体里，像呆在自己家里一般。singto看了看krist泛红的眼角，以及小计谋得逞的微笑。  
很快krist感觉身体里的东西又硬了，在krist震惊的眼神和呢喃的咒骂声中，singto套上了第二个套，舔弄了一下备受冷落的乳头。直起背来夹住krist的双腿，再一次顶了进去。对正在浪叫的krist说到“套够用”  
房间内一屋春色关不住  
而singto的直播间里  
“今天真是他妈的刺激”“大胆猜测谁攻谁受”“看谁明天起不来床就知道了”“好刺激啊我磕的cp成真了！”


End file.
